


[IT's a Strange life] Lights, Camera, Action!

by Cwcamper02



Series: IT's a Strange life [1]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwcamper02/pseuds/Cwcamper02
Summary: Modern day AU, where the characters of Stranger Things and IT are actors fresh out of film school. OC's: Charlie and Destiny, have been friends with the twelve other members of their large group of friends since high school, their now working on the new blockbuster movie: 'Bewildered' (Basically a cliche horror movie, but the monsters are actually Pennywise and the Demogorgon. More details in the actual story.) The new horror movie craze to hit Hollywood. (No Demogorgon or Pennywise AU, except for in the movie.)(Aged up to early twenties.)(Warning: Smut involved!)





	[IT's a Strange life] Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this Fic. It's my first one on AO3. I also have an account on Fanfiction.net, but I'm not very proud of my work on there. Fill free to check it out though if you'd like. You might like them, idk. Anyways, enjoy!

Today is not Richie's day. After four years of film school at NYU with all his friends from high school, he's finally casting for his first feature film. Right now he's in the waiting room of the studio for the new horror movie: Bewildered. He's always loved horror movies, he's not scared of them. But right now, he's scared of them. Not necessarily the movie itself, but actually being accepted on to the cast. There are two waiting rooms for the people casting for the movie. Richie is in room A, which also housed: his twin brother Mike, the other Mike (who they call Hanlon), Beverly, Mike's girlfriend: Jane, Dustin, and Charlie. Waiting room B consisted of: Charlie's girlfriend: Destiny, Destiny's sister: Max (who was also Lucas' girlfriend), Lucas, Ben, Eddie, and Will (who was Richie's boyfriend). Richie's other friends: Bill and Stan (who had a polyamory going on between them and Hanlon), had already been admitted into the cast of the movie.

"Ugh!" Richie groaned loudly. "Calm down, Rich. You're gonna do fine, quit your worrying." Mike said to him. "You guys are lucky this isn't your first film, Mikey." Richie said to his brother. "Yeah, it isn't, but none of us have been in a 'feature' film before. This is new for _all_ of us, Richie." Beverly added to the conversation between the two brothers. "Oh, but Bevvie, your'e forgetting just _one_ thing."  "And what might  _that_ be?" Beverly asked sarcastically. "In film school, professor Montgomery  _never_ put me in any of the short films, so I have  _zero_ prior experience." Richie shot at the red head. "I wouldn't say that out loud, Rich. Don't want them to know you're inexperienced." Beverly said with a shit-eating grin. "Fuck you, Bev." Richie scolded as he gave her the finger, causing a chuckle to erupt from some of the others in the room.

* * *

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" Mike asked Jane once he moved away from his conversation with Richie. "Yes. I'm just a little nervous too. You shouldn't joke on Richie for being nervous, this is my first time too y'know?" "Yeah, I know. But you'll do great, and then we can be famous together, and finally start that family we always wanted." Mike said, voice muffled from being in the crook of his girlfriend's neck. "We're not even engaged yet, we can't start a family." Jane said with a laugh as Mike blew a raspberry on to her neck. "No, but we can soon." He said before he leaned up and kissed her sweetly.

"Ew, don't be making out in front of me, bro. You're lucky you've got Janie in here with you. They put my Will in the other room." Richie said with a pout. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Rich. You'll see him soon." Mike said. Richie walked over towards where Charlie and Dustin were chatting lively. "Well, I'm not the only unlucky one. Poor Charlie here was separated from his princess too." Richie said as he sat down on the other side of Dustin. "Did you just imply that Will is a princess?" Dustin asked the man who just sat a little too close to him. "Yep, gotta problem with it,  _Curly_." Richie asked, putting an emphasis on the nickname. "No, but I  _do_ have a problem with you nearly sitting on my lap. Get the  _fuck_ off." Dustin said, saying the curse in a southern accent. "Hey, voices are  _my_ thing, Dustin. Lay off." Richie said as he placed a hand over his chest, trying to look offended.

* * *

 

After another thirty minutes of chatter amongst the group, the director came into the waiting room and asked for Charlie to follow him to get casted. "Wish me luck!" He shot over his shoulder as he left the room. "He's gonna need it." Richie mumbled from his spot across from where Charlie just left.

"Okay, the scene plays out like this: You're driving home to your apartment from your 8 o'clock class at your University. You're going down a winding road with no other cars to be seen. The radio is malfunctioning and you lean over to try and fix it. Your line." "Damn thing always does this down this road." Charlie says in a annoyed voice that he put on for effect. "Good, now after I say the follow things that happen, repeat your next set of lines." The man tells him. "After a few moments of struggling fixing the car radio, you hear a car's horn blare from ahead of you." He says in a frightened tone. "Oh shit, oh shit, shit!" Charlie curses, following the script even though it includes fowl language (he was never one to curse). "You swerve out of the way of the oncoming semi-truck just in time, but you over correct, and you land yourself in a ditch." He said, continuing from his own paper. "Shit, Darla's (Destiny's character) gonna kill me." He said as he gripped his hair.

"That was a good run. I like your use of the profanities. I could tell you're not used to using them, but it wasn't  _too_ noticeable. But other than that, I think we can use you. You'll hear back from us within the week to determine if you got  _this_ part, or if we see you fitting better in another role. Thank you, Charlie. On your way out, can you send Mr. Tozier in please?" "Yeah, sure thing. Thank you, sir." Charlie said a little breathless. He  _actually_ got the role. He was  _so_ excited. He couldn't wait to tell Destiny.

* * *

Once Charlie made it back to waiting room A, everyone was already jumping up and asking him questions about how it went. "Hey, Chuck! How'd it go?" Richie asked. "It went pretty good. They said they could use me even if I didn't get that particular part. Oh, and by the way, Richie, you're up next." Charlie said, before sitting down in the chair he sat in before casting. The look on Richie's face was harrowing. He wasn't ready. Why did he even think he could do this? He gathered his nerves, and strutted through the doors to the casting room.

"Shit." Richie cursed as he entered the brightly lit room that was the casting room. "Um, hello?" He asked to what seems like no one. "I'm, uh, here for the role of Jeremy. I'm Richie Wheeler." He said once again to know one. After a moment, the same director who came to get Charlie from the waiting room came through a door at the back of the room. "Sorry for the hold up, just registering he results of your friend. I'm Jim Hopper, I'm the lead director for the movie." The man said as he extended his arm out to Richie. Richie took it and put on a weak smile. 'He looks kinda, old? To be a director for some cheesy teenage horror flick.' He thought as the two men shook for a few seconds.

"So, when I'm done reading the setting of the skit, you read out the lines on this sheet of paper the best you can, then we'll go from there." He said in a gruff voice. "Uh, okay." Was all Richie could say. This wasn't what he was expecting casting would be like. What did he think it would be like? "You're hanging out at the bar with your group of friends. You had just taken your last swig of the shlitz what you ordered and you decide to call it a night." The man read of the paper fluently. "Uh, okay. 'Hey, guys. I'm calling it a night. I have to meet with my gal tonight of supper. Don't stop the party 'cause I'm heading out.'" Richie stated in a slight, southern accent. "That was good. Now after this next part, do you think you can make that accent heavier? I didn't plan on the accent, but I kinda like it." "Yeah can do." Richie replied with a salute. "You were heading to your 2008 Toyota pick-up, when you heard a garbage can rustle from the alleyway at the side of the bar. You go to investigate." The man concluded. "What the hell is that?" Richie said in a heavier accent, as the man requested. "You hear the sounds of what appear to be chirping. You look around, trying to find the source of the noise, only to find nothing." The man said. "Weird. Maybe I just got a little _too_ buzzed. I'll just call Wendy." Richie said in a spooked, southern accent. "Well done. I think we'll use you for this part. We'll get back to you when you can start," The man said with a smile as he stood up to shake Richie's hand once again. "Thank you, sir." Richie said as he stood also, trying not to get  _too_ overly joyed in front of him.

* * *

 

"I made the cut, Mikey!" Richie said with his hands in the air as soon as he walked back through the waiting room doors. He noticed that his brother wasn't in the room, and immediately consulted Hanlon about it. "Hey, where's my bro?" Richie asked. "He's getting casted right now. I heard you got the part! Congrats, man!" "Thank ya,' Han sandwich." Richie said before leaving to go talk to Charlie and Dustin. "Hey,  _Curly_ , how'd  _you_ do?" Richie asked with a shit-eating grin. "I got the part as Henry. Did you get the part of Jeremy?" Dustin asked. "Sure did. Congrats on Henry, Dusty. When you see Mikey boy, tell him to text me if he got the part or not. Oh, and when you see 'em, also tell 'em I got my part." Riche said, before turning on his heel and heading out of the building.

Richie got to his Chevy and looked back at the studio. 'I finally did it.' He thought, before getting in and driving back to him and Will's shared apartment. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Please leave suggestions and Kudos!


End file.
